A homeless
by pennameabc
Summary: Moon is a homeless, she got attacked by a dog.The roleholders find her and take her in. Please go to the chapter 22
1. Chapter 1

Hi's peoples I finally can write stories now;3.I do not own the series of joker/clover/heart no kuni no alice or the roleholders just moon the homeless is night time in the story right now ok; was orginally peirce but i change my mind.

* * *

><p>I crawled under the bench I always sleep under in the park.I had a big gash in my leg were a monster of a dog decided to claw me when I was digging in hair fell over my face it was so dirty you couldn't tell what colur it was.A few people walk by but no one noticed me.I heard someone gasp and run then I saw a pair of shoes in front of me.I said "Nice shoes you got there" in a weak voice.<p>

Then the weirdest thing happened the person got on their knees and pull me out from under the bench.I would fight back but I was so hungry and in pain I didn't.I said "Please kill me now".He seemed not to be listening to me he was to consistated on examing my leg I used little energy I had to tug his arm he look at me and I said "Please,Please kill me now".He just shook his head and picked me up and right before I passed out he said "you can sleep now" then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"PIERCE I SAID PUT HER OVER THERE GOD D***** WHY'LL I GET THE FIRST AID KIT."Ok but at least let me have her head on my lap cuz I don't trust you".I felt someone put me on something soft but keep my head up then they sat down and put my head on their lap.I open my eyes and saw a guy with red hair and yellow streaks a black t-shirt and green said "Oh,your awake don't move grey is going to fix you up ok".I just looked at him no one has been this nice to me before."How can you stand me all the people I've met saw me as the gum on the bottom of their shoe and you bearly know me".He look at me in shook and said "Well they just don't a pretty lady when they see one".

He said it with a blush on his face.I couldn't belive it someone finally said something nice to me.I started to cry I was so I think was his name was started to freak out."Did I say something wrong if I did I so sorry"."No it's just thats the first time someone said something nice to me".Then I heard someone come in."Ok i'm back with the first aid ki-Pierce what did you do to make her cry"."I didn't make her cry grey ".This grey person made fixxing up injures easys as pie.I tried to get up instead pierce pick me and said "You can't walk yet and by the way whats your name"."Um,moon my names moon and were are you taking me"?.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own hnkna just moon;3

* * *

><p>Pierce looked at me and said "To get you something eat of cource your stomach growled a while on the way over here".<br>"Wait your the person who bought me here?".

"Yeah why"  
>Right then I kissed on the check as a thank you present.<p>

"Thank you pierce you saved my life".

Pierce blushed and muttered "Your welcome".

we arrived at the kicthen and saw a guy with orange hair a purple t-shirt and black jeans.

he was eatting carrot cake from the looks of it.

"Whos that you got there pierce"

"Oh,this is Moon the new person living here elliot"

I look at him with wide eyes I hug his neck saying "THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU"!.

I relized I had knonked him off his feet and was on top of him I blushed and muttered "I'm sorry".

Pierce pick me up again and put me in a chair beside elliot and asked me what I would like to eat.

"A apple please".

I loved apples any kind for that matter.

Pierce got a apple and gave it to me "thanks".

I froze at that question and

I ate happily and then elliot ask "So where were you living before you came here".

I froze at that question and I guess pierce took notice he grabed the apple core away from me threw it away and pick me up and said.

"She'd does't what to talk about that right now".

And we left with that.


	4. Chapter 4

I dodn't own hnkna just moon and I sorted oueen viliada name to vivi cause i can't spell it

* * *

><p>Pierce's pov<p>

Moon look like someone had slaped her in the face so I decided to take action.I took the apple core and threw it away pick her up.

"She dose'nt what to talk about to talk about that right now".

We walked down the hall way to my room we had a room for her to stay in but the twins decide to trash it and paint the walls so moon was sleeping in my room

We stoped in front of my room push the door open.

Moon's pov

The room had green walls,The bed had black steets,And a bathroom to the side.

"Um,Pierce were are we".

"Oh,My room your room is getting repainted so if you don't mind your sleeping in my room tonight".

"Oh,ok I don't mind as long you don't do anything tricky on me I'm fine".

Pierce blushed "No,no,no I wouldn't do anything like that to a lady I swear".

"He,He,He I know pierce I know".

Pierce calmed down and lead me to the bathroom sat me on the counter and left to I think to go get a towel and clothes.I look down at myself  
>a ripped up tank top I stole from a donnation thingy and ripped up jeans.<p>

Right then pierce walked back in with some clothes and towel."Here's some clothes and towel".

Pierce placed the clothes down and picked me up and sat me on rim of bathtub.

"Call if you need help ok".

Then he left.I took off my clothes and sat them down and filled the tub up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh,So relaxing"

I washed my hair it turns out my hair colur was a deep red kind of colur.I washed the rest of me and wobbled out and put on my new clothes they were  
>green baggy pants and a big black shirt.I wobbled out and pierce was on a couch reading a book.<p>

"Oh your out well thats good"

He sat the book down and picked me up and sat down on the couch with me on his lap.I got a little cold so I snuggled up to him.

"Want to know how I became to be a homeless pierce"

"If you don't mind yes"

"Ok here it go's"

_flashback_

_"dad I'm home"_

_Right then someone bagged my head,tried my hands and feet."ok put her in the van and tack her some where far away from was my fathers voice!.  
>two people pick me up and what felt like put me in the back of a van.<em>

_We drove for what felt like we finally stopped the back opened and I was picked up again and sat down on ground then someone whispered in my ear_

_"Your daddy didn't want you no more little girl he hated you from the start"_

_Then the bag and ropes were took off to reveal my brother and big sister_

_Then they left._

_end of flashback_

I relized I was crying buried my face his chest and sobbed.

Pierce's pov

Right at the end moon started to cry she buried her face in my chest.I stroke her hair and said "Don't cry I'm here now.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own hnkna just moon;3 PLEASE REVEIW;D

* * *

><p>Pierce's pov<p>

I stroke her hair,whisper words to comfort her and finally she stoped crying then I picked her  
>up and put her in my bed and got right next her.<p>

"Pierce,thank you".

"Your welcome Moon,I will do anything for you"

"Thanks"

"Lets go to sleep ok"

"Night Pierce"

"Night Moon"

Then I kissed her on the forehead and put my arms around her waist but she was already asleep.

In Moons dream

I was standing in a room made of colurful...clouds?

"Well hello there moon about time you showed up"

I jumped and looked behind me there was a guy with silver hair,black long sleve shirt,and dark navy  
>blue jeans with a eyepatch.<p>

"Hi to you to and how do know my name?"

"Well for you imformation I know everything about you and your past cause I am a physic that can go into  
>peoples dreams but can't see ghost and my name is nightmare by the way".<p>

"Well nightmare I'll be very much apperate it if you tell me where I am I.

"Your in my dream realm I created and i looks like its time for you to wake up"

With that everything started to fade

"See you later nightmare".


	6. Chapter 6

Hi's to you people and again i don't own hnkna i just own moon

* * *

><p>Moon's pov<p>

I felt a little cold so I snuggled up to pierce then something pull me back from behind I turned my head to meet a pair red eye's  
>and a pair of lips on my.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Pierce woke with a jump.

"Moon what's wrong"

"Well as you can see there's a guy right next to me thats not you and he just KISSED me"

Right then pierce grab me and pull me out of the bed and sat me on the couch.

"ACE,WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"Kissing a pretty lady of cource and what are you doing in my room"

"Ace this is my room not yours"

"Oh,Well that expains a lot but I still got to kiss pretty lady well I'd be off".

I didn't get a good look at before he left cuz pierce was I front of me  
>then pierce turned around and said<p>

"Sorry Moon you had to go througth that ace is real perve-"

Then pierce blushed and turned around then I look down at my shirt it was gone and my bra was half way off"

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY"

"I'll get a shirt for you to wear"

Pierce went to a drawer and pull a baggy yellow shirt out and bought it over with his eyes covered  
>thank god.<p>

I put on the shirt and said "thank you"

"Pierce"

"yes"

"I feel vanilated"


	7. Chapter 7

HI'S i don't own hnkna i just own moon please review;3

* * *

><p>Moon's pov<p>

"I know Moon and I'm sorry now lets go get breakfast ok"

"Ok"

Pierce picked me up and we walk out into the hall way.

"Pierce,are you ok with carring me all the time"

"Don't worry about it moon"

"Ok"

Then we enter a big dinning room with a lot of people

"There she is the one I kissed"

The ace guy came up and took me out of Pierce's arm and quit hard put me on  
>the ground my knees buckled and I hit the floor.<p>

"Ow"

I looked at my bandaged leg I could blood seeping through the bandage.

"Moon are o-,Grey we need the first aid kit over here".

"I'm coming Pierce shesh"

Grey was wearing a black pants,grey shirt with a black jacket.

A couple minetes later I had new bandages on my leg.

"Thank you grey"

"Your welcome miss"

"Moon,Call me moon"

"Well welcome to are humble abode Moon".

"Thank you so much"

Then it was interduction time there was Ace,Vivi,Grey,Boris,Nightmare,Dee and Dum,  
>Peter,(Mary) Gowland,Blood,Elliot,And Julius.<p>

I think I'm gonna to like it here I though to my self.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own hnkna just moon XD ! and remember I shorted vivida's name to Vivi ok's (And please excuse the grammer errors in the chapters)

* * *

><p>After we all finished breakfast Vivi offered to give me some of her clothes now<br>I'm on my way to Vivi's room with some help from Vivi walking we made it there.

"Moon can you keep a secret"

"Yeah way"

"Then don't tell the guys about my room ok"

"Ok"

Then she opened the door and rushed me I saw was a bunch cute stuffed animals.

"Wow their all so cute Vivi"

"Yes,aren't they just don't tell anybody ok"

"Yes Vivi I understand everyone has secerts they don't want to tell"

"Yes,someone finally understands"

"Ok,lets get you out of though's men clothes"

After some time sorting through all the clothes we found some stuff that fit and I liked them.

Vivi helped me to Pierce's room and I sat on the couch and Vivi said her goodbye's and  
>went on her way I sat there I noticed a book on the couch I decided to look at pictures<br>if it had any._Dang I wished I knew how to read_ I thought to myself as I look at the pictures.  
>Right then Pierce walked in.<p>

"Moon there you are"

"Hi Pierce"

"I notice that your interested in 'Alice in wonderland' would you like to read it"

"Y-Y-Yes but the thing is...The thing is I can't read I was a homeless so long I forgot how"

Pierce's pov

After hearing that I wished I didn't ask

"Well would you like me to read it to you then"

Her eyes bightened with that.

"Yes thank you so much Pierce"

So I picked the book up and sat next to her the embassing thing was that she put her head on  
>my lap.<p>

"Start the story Pierce"

"Oh,y-y-yes"

_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank,and having nothing to do:  
>once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading,but it had no pictures or conversations<br>in it,`and what is the use of a book,`thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?_

I went on a chapter or so then looked down at Moon she was fast asleep._How cute_ I though  
>I sat the book down and petted her head careful not to wake her up.<p>

"Daddy why"

"_What_"

"Daddy why didn't you love me anymore"

Then I realized Moon was having a bad dream and talking in it too.

"It's ok Moon I'm here now"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi's to you all i don't own hnkna i just own moon and please review PLEASE!XD sorry the chapter is short:(

* * *

><p>Pierce's pov<p>

Then I picked her up and was about to put her in the bed when she woke up.

"Pierce,I had a nightmare"

Then she started crying

"I don't why he didn't love me I always loved him *hic*" (her father)

I sat down on the bed and put her on my lap.

"Well I will always love you Moon so don't cry"

"I-I-I love you to Pierce"

I looked in her tear stained eyes (Her eye colur is a pale and i mean pale blue)  
>and she looked in mine.<p>

"May I kiss you Moon"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes"

She closed her eyes and I leaned in and our lips met.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you liked the last chapter and now i'm going to do those little play thingys  
>starting NOW<p>

**Pen (me):Moon the disclaimer please!**

**Moon:Pennameabc does not own hnkna if she did blood would be dead by now!**

**Pen:Yep I HATE him**

**Blood :But you don't so get over it**

**Vivi:Stop being mean to pen *slaps him in the head***

**Pen:Anyway on with the story and please review! (I get SOOOOOOOOOOOO excited when someone reviews)**

* * *

><p>Moon's pov<p>

I felt a spark as we kissed then we broke it to breath.

"I love you and will aways"

"I love you too Pierce you make me feel loved"

Pierce laid down and I snuggled up to him in his arms.  
>After a few minetes I fell asleep.<p>

Moon's dream (dream realm)

"Well well we've gots some love birds don't we"

I blushed at that comment.

"You now its not nice to spy you know"

"I didn't spy I looked at your memories of the day"

"Still"

"It looks like its time to wake up now"

"Bye Nightmare"

"Bye Moon"

And everything faded into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi's to **you my reader thanks for having the time to read this story and Pierce the diclaimer please**

**Pierce:Pen does not own hnkna**

**Blood:Why couldn't I be the love interest?**

**Pen:Cuz I hate you anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Moon's pov<p>

I woke up to Pierce's face next to mine looking at me and smiling

"What"

"You look cute when you sleep"

I blushed a storm

"Do you feel ok Moon your all red"

"Y-Y-Yes"

"Oh I just remembered I want to show you a special place I like to go to"

"Oh ok"

Then my stomach growled and I blushed.

"Ha, It looks like your hungery lets go get breakfast"

He was about to pick me up when I said

"Pierce I think I can walk by myself...I think"

"Oh,Ok"

I got up and sumbled a little bit I guess I was use't to being  
>carried but I got the hang of walking down the hall<br>when I felt someone grab me from behind two for that matter.

"Onee-san play with us today please"

Then I realized it was the twins.

"Sorry guys I'm going to hang out with Pierce today"

"But your're always with Pierce"

They gave me the puppy eyes but good for me puppy eyes don't  
>work on me.<p>

"So sorry guys I said I would hang with him today how about tomorrow"

"Ok onee-san"

They looked real sad I about invited them to go with us  
>but then I remembered we were going to his special place<br>he might not want them going so I keep't my mouth stut

"Well see you later onee-san"

"Bye gu-"

And thats all I got to say before they KISSED me.

"Hey you guys get OFF her"

And Pierce pulled them of me.

"Well like we said earlyier see you later"

Pierce looked real mad I didn't know  
>if it was at me or the twins.<p>

"Pierce are you mad at the twins or at me"

Pierce looked at me at me with eyes of fire  
>then instally calmed down.<p>

"No Moon why would I be mad at you"

"I don't know it's just you looked real mad"

"Moon I'm just mad because they kissed you thats all"

Then he kissed me and I kissed back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to let YOU decide what age the twins should ok's and have a great day<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Pen:Hi's to you all i'm proud to say my cousin is engaged**

**Vivi:Who's the lucky man Pen?**

**Pen:A guy named Robert!**

**Dee&Dum:Marry us Pen *Both hold out a ring***

**Pen:Woah guys when I'm older and Homo the disclaimer**

**Blood:Pen does not own hnkna ...HAY!**

* * *

><p>Moon's pov<p>

We ate breakfast and now I was getting ready in my  
>room that was now repainted and the smell was out.<br>There was light blue walls and a white dresser there  
>was blue sheets on the bed.<p>

I was in jeans and a nice green shirt.I looked good if  
>I don't say so my self.<p>

*Nok Nok*

"Come in"

It was Pierce he was in jeans as well and a nice red shirt.

"You ready Moon"

"Yeah lets go"

We walk the hall we didn't see anybody.I  
>guess we got to the front door Pierce opened the door.<br>What I saw was amazing there were trees everywere.

"Wow Pierce are you people rich"

"Ha,No Nightmare is the one who owns this land"

"Dang"

"Well we should get going before its gets dark"

"Yeah that would be bad to be in the wilderness"

"Well it wouldn't be that bad were we're going has shelter"

I blushed as we walk down a path then Pierce pull me into the bushes

"Pierce what are you doing"

"Shhh"

I peaked out the bushes there was a cougar and it was BIG.  
>We stayed like that till we though it was safe.<p>

"Sorry about pulling you into the bushes without warning you"

"Its ok Pierce if you didn't we'd probualy be cat food"

"Heh,your probualy right"

We walked a bit more then Pierce turned right  
>off the path.<p>

"It's a sercret place I found it when I was little playing hide and seek"

"How far is this place it is getting dark and I'm scared of that cougar"

And I was tired too but I didn't say that though right then Pierce picked me  
>up and started running.<p>

"Sorry Moon I didn't see how late it was getting"

We finally made it there it was a little cabin right next to a lake.

"Sorry Moon but we're going to have to stay a night"

"As long I'm with you I'm fine"

*Gasp* I didn't mean to say that blushed and he put me down and  
>we made are way to the cabin we got inside Pierce locked the door.<p>

"Don't want any creeps or animals coming in"

"Oh ok"

Me and Pierce got baths and thank god Pierce had some clothes here.  
>I decided to start a conversation.<p>

"So Pierce um...Whats your favorite colur?"

"Um I guess green"

*Yawn*

"You tired Moon"

"Yeah I got too much excitement for one day"

I layed down on what I realized was Pierce's lap he was looking  
>down at I realized he was leaning in closer and closer then are lips<br>met.


	13. Chapter 13

**Black:Way aren't we in f****** story**

**Pen:Cuz you curse to much**

**White:I don't curse...**

**Pen:I know but it would weird if you were in the story and black wasn't**

**Moon:Pen does not own hnkna**

* * *

><p>Pierce's pov<p>

"Yeah I got to much excitment for one day"

Then she laided down on my lap.I started getting closer and closer  
>and are lips met.I decided to make it deeper when she let out a moan.<p>

*Crrreeeeeek*

"What was that"

"Moon it's just...the ac yeah the ac"

If I told her this place was haunted she would freak out.  
>Thats why I didn't want to stay the night.<p>

"Pierce ... your a terrable liar you know that"

*Sigh*

"I guess I'll have to tell you then"

"Tell me what"

"This place is ... haunted"

Moon's pov

I started to sever I'm TERRIFID of ghost.  
>I lived in this abandoned theater and guess what it<br>was haunted.

"Pierce"

I spoke in a small voice.

"I'm scared of ghost"

"I guessed you would be I'm sorry"


	14. Chapter 14

**Pen:BILL CLINTON IS CONTROLLED BY ALIENS FROM SPACE!**

**Black:What the h*** are you talking about?**

**Pen:Look on youtube ...**

**White:Ummm ... Pen does not own hnkna ...**

**Black:*Looking on youtube* ...**

* * *

><p>Pierce's pov<p>

Moon started severing more

"Moon it's ok"

"How do you know it's ok they might posszese us"

"They won't I promise"

Man she was scared.

"Lets go to bed ok"

"Ok"

The cabin only had a bunk bed so I took the bottom and  
>Moon took the top.<p>

Moon's pov

I took the top bunk and Pierce took the bottom.I was  
>so scared.<p>

*BOOM*

Oh great to make things worse I'm scaced of  
>thunder to.I tryed to go to sleep but couldn't.<br>So I decided to sleep with Pierce.I climb down  
>off my bunk and got in his.<p>

"Moon what are you doing?"

"I scared and I can't go to sleep"

"Moon it's ok I here"

Then he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead

"Well good night Moon"

"Night Pierce"


	15. Chapter 15

**Pen:Dear my beloved readers I'm grounded so won't be able to write on weekdays.**

**Blood:*Looking at procress report* HAHAHA you made a 15 and a 20 on spelling test HAHAHA**

**Pen:Vivi Bloods being mean**

**Vivi:BLOOD If you don't stop being mean to Pen I'm going to rip out your eyeballs and  
>put them down your pants so you can watch me beat the crap out of you!<strong>

**Dee&Dum:Pen does not own hnkna**

**Pen:If I did pierce would be showed more than once in the story.**

* * *

><p>back at the masion or whatever. Nightmare's pov<p>

"Where are they"

"Grey stop pacing its making me dizzy"

"Well I'm sorry Elliot for caring"

"Well I'm sorry for having to put up with your a-"

"Gentlemen stop fighting this is not the time"

I was happy that Vivi stoped the fight I  
>couldn't pin were Moon and Pierce are with<br>all the noise.

"I've been wandering were Moon was living before Pierce  
>bought her here"<p>

I looked at Blood and he was looking at me.

"So Nightmare we know you know you look at our past when we  
>came here so you must have looked at hers as well"<p>

"I'm not going to tell you Moon would probauly wouldn't want me to"

"Tell Nightmare it can't be that bad"

"Still no"

"I agree with blood I asked her the first time I met her and she looked scared to tell me"

Then everyone was trying to pry it out of me.I decided to tell them they would find  
>out sometime or later.<p>

"OK I'LL TELL YOU ALREADY JUST STOP BUGGING ME"

Then everyone went oulit.

"She was a homeless living in Cross park her father threw her out  
>at the age of 12".<p>

Everyone was shocked even Blood was you could tell by the look on his face.

"I never knew if I did I would have not asked her"

I looked at Elliot he looked real sad.

"Why would a father throw out their own child"

Vivi was so surpised that she was crying.

"Hey guys wasn't their a kid that was begging for money  
>the time we went there for Ace's 12th b-day"<p>

We all looked at Boris.

"I remember that to she grabed my arm asking for money when we walked by  
>her I felt sorry for her and gave her 5 bucks"<p>

I remember that to.I recknized her the first time she came through the front door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pen:Hi's to you reader i's got good news**

**Moon:What is it?**

**Pen:It's a riddle who ever can guess the right answer  
>gets to help with the next chapter by giving ideas.<strong>

**Boris:Tell us.**

**Pen:I can make you cry.I can make you happy.I stay with you forever.  
>You may forget me but I will always be there.<strong>

**Boris:Oh,I know it is's-**

**Pen:SHHHH don't tell the answer Elliot the disclaimer please**

**Elliot:Pen does not own hnkna.**

**Pen:PM me for your guess!.I will post up who won on my wall  
>if you get it wrong I'll pm you back so check the wall daliy.;3<strong>

* * *

><p>Moon's pov<p>

I woke up to clinking of metal and snizzzling sounds.  
>Pierce wasn't beside me ether.<p>

"Oh,Good morning Moon"

I turned around Pierce was in the kithen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Pierce"

I got out of bed and walked over to the kithen.

"Can I help?"

"Not really I'm all most done"

"Oh ok"

After a couple minetes of waiting breakfast was done.  
>It was fried eggs and my personally favorite.<p>

We got done with breakfast and got baths.

"Want to go outside Moon and read you a book"

"Yeah"

I went over to the bookshelf and picked a random book.  
>Whos front cover looked enteresting.<p>

"How about this one"

"Ok,Now lets go outside"

Pierce grabed the book and went to the door.I  
>followed behind opened the door an I steped out<p>

It was amazing the lake was cystall clear  
>and there were little white<br>flowers everywhere.I didn't see them yesterday cuz it was  
>to dark.<p>

"Man Pierce this is amazing"

"Ha,Thats the same thing I said when I found it  
>now lets get started on this book"<p>

Pierce walked to a batch of the flowers an laided down.

I laided next to him and snuggled next to him.

(This book is made up ok's)

_Chapter 1_

_Fred an I were heading to the hotel  
>after praticing for the surfing contest.<br>Fred and I were best buds since pre-k._

_"Man,These's waves are tougher than the ones  
>in califfona.<em>

_"What you scared Fred"_

_"No way sky,what maded you think that"_

_But I had to agree Hawwii's waves  
>were tougher than Califfona's.I nearly<br>got knocked off my board._

_"Well,Well looked what the cat draged in"_

_We turned arounded it was Flow  
>one who hated people<br>from other countries coming and  
>competing in their contests.<em>

He went on a little longer then I  
>realized something.<p>

"Pierce don't you think we should  
>go back to the masion (Thats what i'm calling it now)"<p>

"Yeah,I guess your right"

"Pierce"

"Yes Moon"

"Can we take that book with us?"

He smiled and said

"Of course Moon"

He got up and held out his hand  
>I took it but stumbled and fell on<br>him.

"I-I-I Sorry"

"It's ok Moon but before we go..."

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:Yeah I know a cliffhanger.<strong>

**Blood:*Comes into room all wet*  
>I'm going to kill you.<strong>

**Pen:Now what did I do I didn't put a bucket of  
>water on the top edge of the door *wink wink*<strong>

**Blood:I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE  
>*Hits me in the head just as Vivi walks in*<strong>

**Vivi:Blood...Now why did you hit Pen *Has death glare in her eyes***

**Blood:SHE PUT A BUCKET OF WATER ON THE DOOR AND I GOT  
>ALL WET THANKS TO HER!<strong>

**Pen:Owwww that hurt *Rubbing bump on my head***

**Vivi:That doesn't give you the right to hit her so aplogize NOW!**

**Blood:No**

**Vivi:NOW!**

**Blood:Fine I'm sorry you butthole.**

**Vivi:*Hits him very hard in the face**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pen:Hi to you all's;3 **

**Blood:Why do you talk that?**

**Pen:Like whats?**

**Blood:You just did it again you put s's at the end of a word.**

**Pen:I know right only awsome peoples do thats and you don't do that so your a loser!**

**Blood:Well at lest I didn't make F's in spelling**

**Pen:SHUT UP!**

* * *

><p>Then he leaned in and started kissing my neck.<p>

"What are you doing Pierce"

I wasn't use to these kind of kiss's they where more forseful.  
>Then he rolled on top of me.<p>

"I'm making out with you what do you think w****"

_What _

Something was wrong Pierce wasn't like this.

_Wait,Didn't Pierce say the cabin was haunted_

_OMG PIERCE IS PROZISED_

"Get off me"

"And if I refuse"

"Then I'll do this"

Then I kneed him in the crouch.

"Your going to pay w****"

Then a new voice came into the picture.

"Black please get out off the boys body"

I looked up and saw a man in a jester outfit  
>and HE WAS SEE THROUGH! But he seemed famliar.<p>

"Ok I had all the ghost I can hadly I'm going too pass out now"

Then I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:Hope you like it PLEASE review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Pen:I just want to say thank you to all the people who review this story!**

**Nightmare:*Staring at the pill bottle on the table* Oh god is that for me?**

**Pen:No it's my ADHD medcine**

**Nightmare:Whats that?**

**Pen:Oh god you don't know what ADHD is**

**Nightmare:No...**

**Pen:Its a disabilty where I don't pay attention if I don't take medcine but my mom's deffinion is I be very annoying thats how I got my nickname...**

**Nightmare:Whats your nickname?**

**Pen:I'll never tell...**

**Nightmare:*Reads my mind* HAHAHAHA!**

**Pen:DON'T** **LAUGH!**

* * *

><p>Pierce's pov<p>

"I think the w**** is f****** dead"

I opened my eyes and saw two men standing over Moon.

"Get away from her"

Then the two men turned around then I noticed they were see through.

"So the w***** boyfriend is awake

One that was cursing alot was in wardens clothes and the other was in a jesters.

"Sorry about him prozesing you"

I got up.

"What are talking about"

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"You'll remember in a minete"

Then images of me on top of Moon and me kissing her neck came into my mind.

"I can tell he f****** remembers by the look on his f****** face"

"Again sorry"

"BLACK,WHITE WERE ARE YOU"

"We're over Alice"

Then a girl steped out of the bushes.

"I was looking every where for ya'll"

"Well I'm very sorry w****"

"Sorry Alice we found something interesting"

Then I noticed this Alice girl was not see through like the these two she turned to me.

"Sorry for all the trouble they must haved caused we'll be seeing you again"

Then she and the ghost disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:Hope you like it and PLEASE don't ask what my nickname is...<strong>

**Nightmare:It's m-**

**Pen:*Puts hand over his mouth and treatens to take him personally to the docters office***


	19. Chapter 19

**Pen:For any comfused readers Alice is a physic**

**Blood:Thanks for ruining it for them**

**Pen:I was not ruining it so shut up**

* * *

><p>Moon's pov<p>

"Moon you got too wake up"

I opened my eyes and saw Pierces face.

"Thank god you had me so worried you were out for two hours"

"Pierce where am I"

"Back in the cabin we still can make it back to the mansion if you want"

"Yes please"

"Then lets go"

I got up and felt real tired *Yawn*

"You sleeply Moon"

"Yeah I don't know why"

"Want me too carry you"

"Sure if it's not a bother"

Then he picked me up and we went out the door

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:Sorry for the short chapter but please review<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Pen:I's got stories up for making goes to my wall to check thems out!**

**Blood:What does that mean?**

**Pen:It means that if you want to make a story check out my wall!**

**Dee:Pen does not**

**Dum:Own hnkna**

* * *

><p>Pierce's pov<p>

We walked for a little while and Moon  
>asked to be put down we were<br>walking back to the mansion.

"How much longer Pierce"

"Not long"

After a couple of minetes I saw the  
>mansion.<p>

"Civilzation!"

That sorta hurt  
>me I mean did she not like going<br>with me to the cabin.

"Moon..."

I grabed her by the waist.

"Y-Y-Yes"

"Did you not like going with me"

"N-N-No its just that it feels like its been forever"

I stared into those's pale blue eye's and felt realife.

"Good..."

Then I put my chin on her head.

"I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:Yes I know short please hold out with me<strong>


	21. EXIXCTING NEWS SD

**Today I'm deciding to start over, yes I'm starting  
>over cuz the story needs grammer help and fixing.<br>Don't cry fans, I promise the new version will be better and no grammer mistakes cuz I got a beta reader!XD**

**Yes, I did the same with dragon girl for the almost the same reason.  
>Now go and wait for a new version of 'The homeless'.<strong>

**Sincerely,**

**Pennameabc**


	22. Chapter 22

**Pen:Its been forever**

**Moon:I thought you abandoned us**

**Pen:I would never do that!**

**Moon:Whatever and Pen does not own hnkna**

* * *

><p>As of right now I was walking-more like limping in the middle of<br>the woods in the dark with a gash in  
>my leg from a f-ing guard dog.<p>

_*Flashback*_

_I was looking though garbage in the back of a resturant.__  
>"HEY! GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG!"<em>

_I turned around and saw the big fat dude that ran this place._

_"I'm just hungry, I haven't eaten in days."I said weakly._

_"I DON'T CARE! GO AWAY, YOUR BAD FOR BUSINUSS!"_

_Then he whistles and a dog came.  
>I had only a few seconds<br>to run from the thing, but I wasn't fast  
>to out run it.<em>

_T__hen I heard a stomach, twisting ripping sound  
>and tear bearing pain.<em>

_The freaking dog used its monster claws to make a gash  
>in my leg!<em>

_"Oh mother of sh*t!"_

_I collapsed right then and know.I heard the  
>owner footsteps running up.<em>

_Then, when he got over here, he hauls the dog off me  
>and told it to go.<br>The dog lefted and  
>he turned back to me.<em>

_"That should teach ya you little pest."_

_And thats when I past out._

_*End of flashback*_

And when I woke up I was here, in the middle of the woods.I  
>guess he didn't want people seeing a person bleeding too death<br>behind his resturant.

It seemed like hours, limping to somewhere, but probably to nowhere  
>while leaving a trail of blood behind me.<p>

I was so dizzy that everything seemed to swirl.I finally just gave up  
>and fell to the ground, on my back, behind a bush.<p>

Then I saw a lights, and heard voices.

"What in the world bleed so much?"

"I don't think this is an injured animal guys."

Then the bushes parted and my eyes meet a bright light  
>and a pair of bright green eyes.<p>

"HI GUY'S I FOUND THE END OF THE BLOOD TRAIL  
>AND GRAY, YOUR RIGHT IT'S NOT A ANIMAL, ITS A PERSON!"<p>

I heard a stampede of footsteps, more light and eyes  
>that stared down at the me<p>

And with the last of my strength I said.

"Please...h-help m-me."

And I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Pen:Ya know, I like this version better!<strong>

**Moon:Me too...But not the getting hurt part.**

**Pen:Go along with it and PLEASE review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Pen:I'm very sorry to say this...**

**Alice:But Pen is not going to be updating any stories.**

**Random Fan (If I have any):But why?**

**Pen:Don't worry *Hugs fan* I'm going to be updating stories on DeviantART now.**

**Random Fan:But why not stay on here?**

**Pen:Cuz, I like DeviantArt better cuz when I make stories on there it doesn't cut words out and has a less 'Harsh' aura.**

**Random Fan:I going to miss you~**

**Pen:Don't worry, I'll still review other stories and Pm people, so if you feel like talking to me you can, or want writing/story plot advice come see me.**

**Black:You f*cking finish?**

**Pen:*Flips him off* Anyway, I'll try not to neglet my stories on DeviantART, farewell my dear Fanfictioner's~**


End file.
